


Remnants of Possession

by Gemology



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Duck - Freeform, Ducks, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Friendship, Nightmare, Nightmares, Sleep, Sleepovers, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemology/pseuds/Gemology
Summary: When Lena has a bad dream, Webby reminds her she's not alone.





	Remnants of Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have an explanation for how she came back, but season 2 models dropped at San Diego Comic Con and Lena was in them so clearly the DT crew has something planned. That’s all I got.

Sniffles and muffled sobs roused Webbigail from a restful sleep. She listened quietly for awhile, trying to be sure she wasn't dreaming, and finally whispered, "Lena?"

It had been a few weeks since the teen had officially moved into the mansion. Even though there were plenty of spare rooms and Lena could have had her own, Webby had insisted there was plenty of space in her own room, and pleaded for a bunk bed. Lena had been allowed to make her own decision, and she opted to move in with Webby, provided the option remained open if she wanted her own permanent space sometime in the future.

So when Webby heard the noises from the top bunk, she was more concerned than alarmed.

It seemed like Lena didn't know she had woken Webby, because there was an audible gasp of surprise when she spoke, followed by several moments of silence. Then, after a shaky breath, she replied, "No. I'm asleep!"

Webby narrowed her eyes suspiciously in the dark. "No you're not!"

"Yep, sleeping! Just talking in my sleep," Lena sounded completely unconvincing.

Blankets shifted on the bottom bunk as Webby got up and then felt around for the ladder. Her eyes adjusted as she climbed up, until she was sitting on the edge of the upper bed with her legs dangling over. She reached out for what she thought was Lena's shoulder and called out to her friend. "Lena?"

"Go back to bed, Webby," the older of the two sighed.

"Lena, what's wrong?" Webby prodded.

"It's stupid!" Lena curled closer into herself, but couldn't stop an obvious sniffle from escaping.

Webby rubbed Lena's back gently. "It's probably not stupid."

Lena was quiet for awhile, but grew more relaxed under Webby's touch. "I had a bad dream, okay? It wasn't even real."

"Oh," Webby thought for a minute. "You know, whenever I go on adventures with Scrooge and the nephews, we trust one another. We take care of each other. Even though I'm not a McDuck, I'm still treated like family. Nobody should have to be alone. Including you."

Lena rolled over and sat up next to Webby. "I guess I don't really know how to do this. I was on my own for so long. I couldn't rely on anybody but myself. It's different, having people to talk to. Having-"

"-someone to comfort you when you have nightmares?" Webby finished.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lena exhaled, long and slow, before she began, "When Aunt Magica came back, she gave me my freedom. You all found out I betrayed you. After she was defeated, Scrooge told me to leave Duckburg and never come back. Mrs. Beakley said I'd be sorry if I ever got near you again. But worst of all-" she took in a sharp breath, trying to steady her voice as fresh tears spilled from her eyes, "- _you_  told me you never wanted to see me again. You said you could never trust someone who was related to Magica De Spell. I thought I would be okay but then I realized that even Magica wasn't with me anymore. I didn't have anywhere to go. I was so alone and scared," Lena buried her face in her hands as a sob escaped her.

Webby threw her arms around Lena and in turn her friend buried her head in her shoulder, clenching her fists against her chest. "You drowsy darling, you," she ran her fingers through Lena's hair soothingly. "You're safe. Magica can't get to you. I'll protect you."

Lena allowed herself to be overcome with her emotions for a while, silently appreciating Webby's embrace. When she'd finally calmed down enough, she lifted her head. "It's still hard to believe Scrooge let me live here after I deceived all of you."

"Oh Lena, you didn't have a choice. You were held captive. You didn't want to hurt us," Webby paused, searching for more words of comfort. "I forgive you. It doesn't matter to me what you did in your past. You're my best friend, and all I want is for you to be happy."

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," Lena wiped the last of the moisture from her eyes. "I guess I'm still getting used to having some semblance of a family who cares and a decent amount of stability in my life. I've come a long way since your grandma said I was a bad influence and almost banned me from ever seeing you again."

"You know I would have totally snuck out to see you, right?" Webby grinned in the darkness.

Lena chuckled. "I do now. Back then I probably would have just accepted that you'd make other friends and move on."

"I could never find another friend like you," the younger duck yawned.

"You should go back to bed. I'll be okay now," Lena reassured her.

"Is it alright if I stay here with you?" Webby prompted. "Then if you have another bad dream you can wake me up."

"I suppose there's enough room for both of us," the teen moved to the far side of the bed and slipped under the covers.

"Good night you charming comrade," Webby settled in.

Lena closed her eyes and listened to Webby's rhythmic breathing as she drifted off to sleep. She could feel her friend's back against her own, brushing ever so lightly up against it. Never in her wildest dreams did Lena ever imagine this being her life. She had a home, she had friends, and she had a family. Even if she felt like she didn't deserve all of the kindness that had been shown to her, at least Webby believed that she was worthy of friendship.


End file.
